Coffee's For Closers
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: ... "I kinda... Sorta.. Fell for you.." RedGoth/Stan liMey Read and review please :


**Coffees For Closers**

**Summary:** _Stan has gone Goth again, and everyone assumes it's because Wendy rejected his proposal for another try. For once, they're all wrong, and no one seems to be able to figure out the real reason. So, while some mock and others attempt to help Stan, a certain Goth kid pieces together a plan. One that Stan might just accept. "I kinda... Sorta... Fell for you."_

Stan sat in his bedroom, all light bulbs removed, a single coffee scented candle resting on his end table, in otherwise complete darkness. His black and gray beanie long disposed of, he opted for dying his hair a darker black (if at all possible) and cutting it short, choppy, with overly grown out bangs hanging over on eye. his right eye, if you wish to get specific.

He had covered his 'overly conformist blue' room with posters from bands he liked before he went all out, and some he discovered reentering the dark realm of Goth. Fall Out Boy, All Time Low (even if their lyrics were often dirty) Metro Station (pop, but about sex, a necessity in the Goth realm) and many others. He had a leather bound journal that rested by his Mac laptop on his freshly painted black desk.

All in all, he had truly gone all out.

Kyle shook his head in disappointment; Stan's mother had asked him to bring Stan's afternoon cup of coffee up to him. The redhead was baffled as to why Stan was acting this way again, and the boy absolutely refused to offer an answers.

Even to Kyle.

That's when you know something's up.

Kyle knocked on the door with his foot, his hands full with a cup of bitter, black coffee. Stan opened it silently, before returning to his bed without so much of a word at his 'Super Best Friend'. The Jew sets the coffee next to the similar scented candle, and takes a seat at Stan's desk. "So dude. how've you been?"

"In a black whole of undying pain and despair." Stan immediately replies in a monotone voice. It infuriates Kyle to see his best friend like this, when he had no reason to be.

"Are you sure you still want to hang out with a conformist like me?" It was something that had been bugging Kyle since Stan went Goth again. While Sharon may have giving Kyle the task of delivering the coffee (which despite the fact Kyle knew was boiling hot, Stan was sipping at greedily) Stan had been the one to text him (he never called anymore, just texts) inviting him over.

"You're too smart to be a conformist. The others agree." Kyle knew that even if they did agree, Stan meant that his newfound, and some of the original Goth kids, approved of Kyle.

And the redhead found that he was a little disturbed by that.

"So.. Are they coming over too?"

"Only Reg." Kyle 'ah'd, and spun around in the chair quietly. Red, was the teen (actually two years older than Stan and Kyle) who was formerly known as Red Goth. Henrietta had started slurring the names together, and 'Reg' was born.

"And do I have to call you Raven?" Stan actually flashed a small, lip only smile.

"They might give me a different name, so just Stan until they announce it." Kyle choked on his own spit.

"They'll announce it? Like some.. cult thing?" Stan laughed a dark, short laugh. this scared Kyle even more. "Yeah.. heh.." He laughed nervously before falling silent again.

He and Stan just had nothing to talk about when Stan was ranting like usual. Kyle could accept some peace and quiet, it would've been nice during the nights Stan stayed with him (usually when Randy was drunk) and Kyle was trying to study for one of his many AP exams.

But now it left him empty, not to hear Stan's voice.

"Dude, I won't tell Cartman why, just let me in on it. Please. It's killing me!" Stan, for a good while, didn't look at the redhead. When he finally did, Kyle was scared further by the extreme dilation of Stan's eyes. He looked like a zombie.

"No."

Kyle opened his mouth to plead again, but Sharon unknowingly cut him off.

"Stanley! Reg and his friends are here!" Kyle immediately wanted to leave. He didn't care if the Goth kids accepted him, he didn't care if he needed to stay with Stan for the sake of their friendship and his safety, he just wanted to leave.

"S-Stan, I think I'll go." The renewed Goth stared at Kyle as the Jew rose from the chair, and started for the bedroom door. Stan looked sad, Kyle admitted to himself, and the redhead knew he shouldn't leave Stan alone, especially not with the other Goths.

But it was too much.

Stan didn't say a word, the look still hurting Kyle, even as the redhead opened the bedroom door; only to come face to face with the very people he was trying to avoid.

"Hello Jew." So that was his name?

"It's Kyle."

"Right." Reg was the only one talking to him, a cigarette hanging on his lips. How Sharon let him in with a cigarette, Kyle would never know, and he didn't question. "Are you going to stay?"

"N-no," Kyle almost shot a glance at Stan, but changed his mind quickly. "I have... homework." Kyle knew it was a lame excuse, but it was the Goth kids. He didn't need to spare an intelligent one he could save for more important times.

Reg stepped aside, the others doing the same, and letting the Jew pass. "T-thanks."

"Take care...

"Kyle."

The redhead shivered, and sped up hi walking. Reg smirked, though it went unnoticed by his crew, who were already flooding into Stan's room. The artificial half-of-a-redhead strode into the room.

"Who would like to start?"

-

Soon, most of the Goth kids had left (oh yes, they don't always travel in herds) Henrietta was first to leave, mostly because every yelled at her to. Since they had gotten there, she never shut up about her 'oh so wonderful' boyfriend, Kenny. Stan mused silently that it would be over within the month, but of course.

Silently is the operative word.

Stan hadn't actually read any of his poetry aloud, though he had written some new stuff since the meeting 2 weeks ago. He simply handed the abused notebooks papers to Reg, and returned tot he corner of his bed, sinking slowly. Finally, only Reg and Stan remained.

"Reg... Kinder will want you back home soon." While the two were blood related, the 'Kindergoth' had been adopted by Reg's family sometime ago.

"He can wait. I'm.. concerned." Reg spoke slowly, a drawl almost. "You barely talked. Usually you take up the entire time talking."

"I don't want to be friends with him anymore." Reg smirked. there was the talking that had been previously absent. "It's so hard. I use this to escape, but I don't know how much longer I can take it." Reg removed himself from his usual seat at the windowsill, the in front of Stan, on the bed. Cornering the distraught teen. " He just doesn't get it! I want him to bitch at me, and tell me I'm wrong! I want him to rough me up and force shit out of me!" Stan cried, thankful for his waterproof mascara. And eyeliner, of course.

"I know, Stan. I know." It was one of the few times where Reg called a friend by their real name. He only did that when he really thought it would help. "I know he's being such a conformist retard right now. But I think he'll come around." Lowering his dark 'Goth' voice, Reg sounded like the normal senior his parents had hoped for.

"No he won't!"

"And why not?" Stan could get on Reg's nerves, but he'd never let it show.

"He's s-straight!"

"What makes you so sure? Everyone thinks your straight." Stan started coughing as the Goth's point affected him. "You just need to go for it." Stan shook his head as the tears resumed. "Stan..." Reg sighed, accepting his fellow Goth into his arms. In a hug.

"I can't do it Reg.." Reg squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Stan.. Go out with me." Stan's eyes shot open, and he leapt away from the leading Goth, hitting his back against the wall. Reg was smirking, biting back dark laughter. "To make Jew-boy jealous." Reg added, still smirking. Stan relaxed, but still seemed apprehensive. "I'm serious. We'll only date, un public, to make your redhead jealous. It'll prove what I've been saying all along: he feels the same way." Stan blushed.

"I.. i don't know.."

Reg back away, standing. "R-!"

"I'm heading back home. Think on it. I'm fine with whatever you choose." Stan fell silent as he left the room. Reg only got down 4 or 5 stairs before the bedroom door was opened hurriedly again, and Stan stuck out o the door.

"Reg!"

"Yes?" Reg didn't even turn around to look at Stan, he could already see the boy's face with accurate imagination.

"I'll.. We can do that.. Thanks." Reg smirked, and continued walking.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning. We can walk together." He knew Stan blushed like a girl at that, and he heard the door shut with a delicate snap. "Have a nice evening, ."

Stan sat alone in his room, but unlike his usual dark aura.

He felt rather giddy.

-

Kyle still walked to school, despite the fact his parents had offered numerous times to buy him any car he wants. He liked walking, so long as it wasn't snowing too bad. Hands stuffed in his coat pockets, he walked slowly past Stan's house, only to bump into a dark figure that he hadn't realised before.

"R-Reg?"

"Oh.. Hi Kyle." Reg spoke softly. the Marsh residence door suddenly burst open, to reveal a smiling Stan. Kyle was baffled that Stan looked as.. _Excited_ as he did. Stan bounded, yes bounded!, down the steps. "Good morning, Rave."

"So it's just Rave now?" Kyle joked. Stan shot him a smile, nearly knocking the Jew off his feet.

"Yeah. Reg gave it to me after we discovered I was a crazy partier." Stan seemed much happier, putting Kyle in good spirits as well. Kyle blinked, and coughed loudly immediately. Stan placed a small kiss to Reg's cheek, smiling.

"Sta.. Rave.. What!?" Kyle spluttered as the two began walking.

He didn't notice Stan tremble in nervousness, nor did he see Reg's small smile. "Oh, Kyle.. You seem surprised." Phase one of the plan was up, and it was possibly the most crucial. Besides Kyle returning the feelings.

They needed to find out Kyle's thoughts on homosexuality.

Reg slipped his arm around Stan's waist slyly, relishing the little stereo squeak from both Stan and Kyle.

"We-well yeah! Stan.." Kyle tried to remain calm and serious. "Are you gay?" Stan swallowed nervously, and nodded.

"Yes." Kyle walked with them, slowly lagging behind.

"Reg, can you go on ahead, I need to talk with Stan." In truth, they hadn't planned on telling Kyle until they got to school; they hadn't expected him to walk by Stan's house.

Stan forgot that Kyle did that every day.

"Y-yeah Kyle?" Stan asked as they fell behind, and Reg sped up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid." Stan blurted out. "I wasn't sure what you would think."

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long.. have you been.." Kyle willed himself to say it, nicely. "Gay?"

"Two years." Kyle stopped walking.

"And you kept it a secret that long!?" Stan nodded, his courage returning, if only a little.

"Yeah... I did. And I'm not going to keep it a secret any longer." Stan turned to catch up with Reg when Kyle stopped him, a bright smile on the Jew's face.

"Good." Stan returned the smile, though with less happiness. But that didn't show, and so both boys ran to catch up with Reg. Kyle kept running, however, after they reached the Goth.

"Kyle?" Stan called out on instinct.

"Gotta go ask Calculus teacher about last night's homework!" Reg chuckled quietly and watched the redhead run off.

"Homework again, eh Jew-Boy?"

"What do you mean, Reg?"

"He's using a homework excuse to give us time alone." Stan blushed bright red. "So, how'd he take the news?"

"He was happy that I'm coming out." Stan said, linking fingers with Reg. Unseen by Stan, the Goth's face heated up for a split second before he regained his cool. "Thanks for doing this for me, Reg. I know you could probably be hooking up with cooler, hotter guys than me.. So thanks." Reg smiled and leaned down to look at Stan.

"No prob, shorty." Stan blushed as Reg leaned closer, and didn't object as Reg kissed hi forehead. "You'll owe me once you get that Jew-ass, though. Start thinking of ways to repay me."

"Hey! Good friends don't ask for repayment!" Stan teased.

"Who said I was a good friend? What gave you that idea?" Reg joked back, pulling Stan closer as they walked again.

-

Stan went through the entire day, giddy and a little light-headed, even as he heard kids murmur and point as he walked past. Reg, despite the fact they were a senior and sophomore, led him to every class, their hands linked and the smallest of smiles gracing their features. Reg, after a quick peck on the cheek, would hurry across eth high school to his own class.

It made Stan's stomach float, the feeling of happiness.

But, for some reason, it would sink when he thought of the real reason Reg was being to cute with him. So Stan could win over Kyle. Thinking on it, he wasn't so sure he wanted Kyle like he did the night before. Maybe it was normal, to feel attracted to your best friend.

Though Stan was pretty sure it wasn't.

But still.

"Hey Rave." Kyle said quietly, taking his seat at the two-person desk they shared in Biology. Stan actually laughed, out loud, like his old self.

"You're gonna start calling me that." He laughed, more quietly this time. "Half the time, Reggy doesn't even call me that!"

"But he lets you call him 'Reggy'?" Stan blushed furiously, enjoying Kyle's teasing laugh.

"I didn't noti-"

"He's your boyfriend Stan. That's normal." Stan inhaled sharply, but as class started it went unnoticed.

_'He's your boyfriend Stan.'_

_Reg is my boyfriend!_

-

Stan bit his lip as he waited for Reg outside the school, on the steps. Kinder had long since given up waiting for his older brother, and muttered about getting more cigarettes. Stan chuckled, remembering how the little kid used to be. He was rather calm, quiet.. Now he was a bastard.

And he liked people to know it.

"Boo." Stan jumped a little as Reg came up from behind him, slipping his stronger arms around his waist. Stan smiled and turned to face the Goth.

"Hi!"

"You're such a bad Goth." Reg teased, laughing openly. Stan pouted playfully, when Reg brought up a topic he had hoped to avoid. "So, did you make the move, yet?" Stan shook his head. "Well, I think I know your chance."

"W-what?" It had only been a day!

"Yeah. Kylies out back, said something about waiting for someone. Maybe you could surprise him." Stan nodded, reminding himself that Reg was only in this so Stan could hook up with Kyle. So, Stan nodded still, forcing a smile.

"O-okay! I'll see you later?"

"Text me." Reg said, lighting a cigarette with a smile, and walking off. Stan didn't want to double back around the school, but he forced himself to.

Just as he was approaching the school's back entrance, he heard a muffled gasp. "Ahh, Kylee.." Stan froze, ducking behind a dumpster.

"Bebe, not here. We gotta get to your place." Stan felt like crying. He knew he had wasted two years of his life on a straight guy! Stan stood sharply, only to be noticed by Kyle. "Gah! Stan? What're you-"

Stan looked at the two people. "Sorry Kyle! Bebe! I was just taking the long way home!" Stan turned and rushed off, the snow crunching beneath his feet.

"He's been acting really weird lately." Kyle commented lamely to Bebe. the blonde shrugged, and kissed Kyle again.

"Come on, let's go." She grasped his hand, leading him to her car. He smiled goofily and let himself be pulled.

-

Reg sat in his room, dark as one might've (or really should've) guessed. Two loan candles were placed at opposite ends of the room, and the Goth had his pants unbuttoned, and tugged down slightly.

He couldn't stop thinking about Stan. He told himself it was just a simple gothic attraction, but he knew it couldn't be.

The kids was too bad of a Goth for that to work.

He offered the dating idea so Stan could hook up wit the redhead, and stop failing at the Goth ways. He liked Stan, and wanted him to be happy.

But all that reasoning was thrown out the window as Reg wrapped his fingers around his own base, and pumped slowly, trying to imagine faces and expressions Stan would make.. During sex. Reg let himself moan loudly. He was alone. He lived alone, and had for a while.

He moaned heavily under his breath, and moaned again. "Stan. Oh fuck.." He threw his back, gripping tighter and pumping harder. He felt dirty, almost perverted, imagining a sophomore's hand around his cock, rather than his own. Or at least someone his age!

His chest tingled and it rushed straight to his groin, and back up again; Reg could feel it.

That is, until a knock came from his front door. Followed by several rings of the doorbell.

Reg was tempted to finish the job and let the person wait for another few minutes; but quickly disposed of this idea when he heard a distressed voice on the other side of the door.

"Reg! Reg please open up!" Stan! Re swallowed uneasily, and fixed his pants. He ran his hands under the sink in his bathroom, before rushing downstairs and answering the door.

"Hey Stan-" Stan was crying, and immediately rushed to hug Reg. "St-Stan?! What's wrong?"

"He's straight! I told you he was straight!" Stan sobbed. Reg wrapped his arms around his 'boyfriend' and pulled him inside, shutting the door and locking it. "I don't know why I thought he'd be gay! Or even bi!"

"Shh, Stan.. Stan it's okay." Reg led the boy to his couch, and they both sat down, Stan still sobbing into Reg's chest. "Did he tell you no?"

"No! I caught him with Bebe! that's who he had been waiting for!" Reg felt guilty right away, hugging Stan tighter. "I didn't say anything and ran! He's straight!"

"Stan.. Stan it's okay.." Reg didn't want to tell hi that there was a chance to win over Kyle. But if you liked girls, you'd never breakup with Bebe.

Ever.

"Y'know what?!" Stan sounded angry, and Reg feared that Stan might blame him. "I don't care! I don't even like Kyle!"

"What?" Stan looked at Reg, wide-eyed. "You.. Don't.. What?" Stan smiled sheepishly, deciding now was as good a time as any to tell the truth.

"W-well.. I did... But.. You're such an awesome boyfriend I kinda.. Sorta.. Fell for you." Reg's mouth fell open, and Stan smiled brightly, seductively crawling into the older teen's lap. "Does that make you happy?" Stan asked, his hot breath rushing against Reg's ear, as the red Goth came down from the high of shock.

"Oh, very happy." Reg growled possessively, licking Stan's ear. Stan pulled back, and let Reg lean in to close the distance between their lips. Stan mewled appreciatively into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Reg's neck. "Stan.. Are you a virgin?" Reg asked suddenly. Stan pulled back, still resting in his boyfriend's lap, a shocked look on his face."Why..?" Stan was blushed furiously."Because,' Reg leaned forward to whisper sensually in Stan's ear. "I want you so fucking bad. And I want to know what I'm dealing with." Stan's face flushed worse than Reg thought it could go, but finally the boy responded.

"Yeah." Reg smirked, and nipped at his boyfriend's ear, earning a sharp gasp.

"May I have you?" Reg was going to be polite about this.

This was going to be fucking special.

"Yeah." Stan bit his lip. "Take me." Reg felt his hard-on return (after feeling a bit neglected from the previous interruption) and he scooped Stan into his arms. "R-Reg."

"I'm not taking you on my fucking couch. This is going to mean something." Stan blushed, but felt even happier than he thought possible. He leaned up in Reg's arms, and kissed his neck, licking it lightly, giving it a small bite in thanks. "St.. ah.. You're making this really hard."

"You mean making you really hard?" Stan purred. Reg almost dropped Stan; but, he willed himself not to, and simply groaned in pleasure-pain. "Oh ho."

"Shut… the.. Fuck up." Reg growled, finally kicking open his door. He left it open, and gently laid Stan out on his bed. Stan's fingertips hung over the edge of the bed, and he stretched his legs further apart in the tight black skinny jeans. Reg licked his lips at the enticing sight.

"Hurry." Stan mewled, bucking up. Reg nearly lost it, and forced himself to slide on top of Stan smoothly, and not immediately jump his boyfriend. Reg cupped the bulge in Stan's jeans, and rubbed over his chest through the fabric of the thin Alkaline Trio shirt.

The shirt that Reg had given to Stan, since it was too small for him.

Stan panted, reaching down to unbutton his pants, only to have both his wrists grabbed by Reg's strong hand, and held above his head.

"Ah-ah-ah! I do believe that's my job." Reg scolded playfully. Stan mewled and bucked again, only to have Reg lower his apparently expert mouth to the buttons, and undo them in a blur of tongue. Stan gasped as hot breath leaked against his boxers as Reg's mouth attached to the zipper, and dragged it down.

The sigh was so erotic, Stan nearly screamed.

Stan fought to get out of the pants, assisted by Reg. The artificial redhead pulled back, releasing Stan's wrists to take off his own shirt, and unbutton his pants, pulling them, and his boxers down low enough to release his straining erection.

He pulled Stan's boxers down to the teen's ankles, and slipped between the legs; the backs of Stan's knees slung over his shoulders.

"Be gentle." Those two words made Reg's heart speed up ten times more. He nodded shakily, and reached around under his bed shortly, before pulling out a bottle of lube. He lathered it generously over his fingers, before pressing two fingers up against his boyfriend's virgin flower.

"Jesus fuck!" Stan cried around, clinging to Reg and crying. The fingers eventually slipped inside him, and Reg didn't move them. They sat together, only Stan's labored breathing between them. He swallowed heavily. "Okay." Reg nodded, kissing Stan sweetly, and moved his fingers deeper inside, before pulling them out again. He scissor, and varied the cycle, waiting until the flesh he felt was tender, and Stan was calm.

"Stan.. How're you doing?"

"Fine.. just fine.. jus..! Ah! Right there!" Reg had accidentally brushed against the bundle of nerves that drove Stan crazy. Reg noted that that bundle was softer than most else. After pressing against it a few more times, leaving Stan painfully hard, he retracted his fingers, wallowing in Stan's moan of loss.

"Brace yourself… relax…" Reg drenched his cock in lube, and rubbed more against the ring of muscle. "I'm.. going in." Stan nodded, clutching tighter at Reg as he felt the tip of the head stretch him.

He cried out in pain and buck, only succeeding in taking more of Reg's manhood in. "Fucking Christ!"

"No, I'm Reg. Nice to meet you." The older Goth joked, rocking himself slowly into Stan. Stan breathed heavily, blinking and exhaling to relax every muscle in his body. "Stan, are you ok? I'm all the way in."

Stan nodded, and pulled himself up in Reg's lap, to slowly slide himself back down. "Ahhh…" Stan moaned loudly, repeating the action as Reg helped only by guiding his hips and thrusting upwards occasionally.

Finally, the eighteen year old laid Stan back down, pressing into him slower and deeper than before. Stan cried out for more, but Reg ignored him, indulging and drawing out their first time.

"Reg! Reggy!" Stan ignored his boyfriend's smirk and panted for more. "Please!"

"I don't think so, love." Reg rocked his hips gently, carefully rubbing sensitive spots on Stan's body.

The sensual and soft caresses were slowly bring Stan over the edge. The soft fingertips massaged his aching member as a cigarette flavored mouth devoured his. He tried to respond, but the pleasure was leaving him in a total mess, and it was all he could do to moan and buck against his lover.

"Ah.. ahhnn…Reg! Please!.. so. So close!" Reg thrust harder again, hitting the prostate dead on, and aimed to keep doing so. Stan cried out, arching his back and mewling like a cat.

Reg really liked it when his younger boyfriend did that.

"Fuck Reg!" Stan cried out, releasing this emotions over Reg's strong hand, and over his own stomach. The clenching of every muscle dragged Reg to climax as well.

He came deep in Stan, causing the latter to moan at the sensation he got from being filled.

"Oh god!" Reg groaned quietly, right in Stan's ear. Stan bit the opposite ear as they collapsed together.

Reg carefully pulled out of Stan, calming the whimper of pain with a sweet kiss.

"Your ass is gonna be sore as hell in the morning."

"I know."

"You probably won't want to go to school."

"I won't then."

"Wha-"

"You're gonna stay here, and take care of me." Stan said, only half joking. He scooted closer to his boyfriend and kissed him again.

"I can live with that." Reg returned the kiss with a smile.


End file.
